


Super Bros

by majimarkjin



Series: Hand and Glove [22]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Clark Kent is a good parent, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, M/M, POV Jonathan Samuel Kent, Protective Damian Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majimarkjin/pseuds/majimarkjin
Summary: Jon noticed his dad placed a hand on Bruce's shoulder. He watched as the latter's face softened while they shared a look.Oh.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Clark Kent & Damian Wayne, Clark Kent & Jonathan Samuel Kent, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent & Bruce Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent & Damian Wayne
Series: Hand and Glove [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001775
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	Super Bros

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> I present to you, Superbat with their Super Sons! ♡ 
> 
> Happy reading!

Jon wasn't sure how it happened.

Well, _he was_ , but he was also still processing the events that had happened.

The thing was, they were supposed to finish their homeworks at Wayne manor so they could patrol as early as they could. However, upon reaching the family wing on the second floor, he faintly sensed his dad nearby. He told Damian about it, but the latter brushed it off at first.

“Maybe he came earlier since father stayed at home today. They are probably working together,” Damian said, glancing at him. “Not that father needs Superman's help.”

So Jon simply nodded, knowing his best friend was probably right. He could sense his father around their apartment all the time even though he wasn't there anyway.

But then, as Damian was about to open the door to his room, they heard a small thud that came from the master's bedroom. _Is Batman okay?_

Damian paused and stared at the door for a moment. “Jon, is father okay? Use your x-ray vision. Quick!”

_I just asked that, doofus– wait, what?_

“Dude, you want me to stalk Batman? Are you crazy? No way!” Jon said, already shuddering at the thought of Batman knowing he used his powers on him.

“Fine.” Damian huffed. “Stay here.”

_What a brat._

Jon glared at him. “What am I, your dog? I'll come with you.”

“Bold of you to compare yourself with someone as great as Titus.” Damian turned and walked away.

_Jeez!_

He hurried beside Damian and they walked side by side to the master's bedroom.

“I thought you're scared of father?” Damian sneered.

“I am. Doesn't mean I'm not curious,” Jon said with a roll of his eyes.

When they heard another thud, Damian began sprinting and immediately tried to turn the knob, only to find it locked.

“Father? Is everything alright?” Damian called from outside the door. “Answer or I'm taking this door down.”

They could only hear muffled sounds— _one was definitely a bad word_ —and when five seconds passed by, Damian stepped away from the door and expectedly looked at Jon.

“Remove this barrier this instant,” He ordered.

Jon blinked a few times at him. “What?”

Damian groaned and rolled his eyes. “Fine. I'll do it myself.”

Before he could kick the door open though, Jon stopped him. He could sense his dad. _That's odd._

“Wait. I– I think dad's with him.”

“Then more reasons for you to open this damn door this instant!”

Jon ignored him and finally looked through the door with his x-ray vision. It took him a few tries and when he managed to use it properly, he saw... _Batman tying the knot of his robe?_

His dad was already making his way towards the door... _also wearing a robe?_

Jon crinkled his nose. Maybe his x-ray vision wasn't functioning well.

But the door opened and revealed their dads wearing matching robes, so Jon was sure he wasn't seeing things.

_But why would they—_

One x-ray look at the two— _was that a healing bruise on pa's neck?_ —gave Jon an answer and the way his heartbeat went a little faster was an answer to his dad too, who looked a little flushed.

“Mr. Kent? Wha–” Damian kept looking between their dads. “Father?”

Never in the span of their friendship did Jon hear Damian so confused.

“Go to the study. Clark and I will be with you in a moment.”

Without another word, Jon took Damian's arm and supersped them to the northern wing of the house where he knew the offices were to be found.

“Let me go!” Damian pushed him away. “Why did you do that? I was going to demand for answers!”

“Demand later,” Jon simply said and then opened his arms towards the hallway. “Now, where is your father's... uh... office, was it?”

Damian glared at him and clicked his tongue. “It's called the 'study', dummy,” He said and led them to a dark mahogany door.

Jon plopped down on the soft, definitely expensive sofa and was about to process what he just learned when their dads entered the room. _That was suspiciously quick._

He knew he was looking at them with an expression that was in between amazed and confused while Damian was glaring at the two with so much heat in his eyes.

“Tell us,” Damian demanded, crossing his arms. “Now.”

Jon finally removed his eyes from his dad and Batman— _is he supposed to call him Bruce now or should he call him pa too? Dad, maybe?_ He would ask later—and looked at his best friend, who was sitting beside him.

“Tell us what, D?” Jon asked then gestured at the elders who were wearing dark, silk robes. “I think it's already obvious.”

Bat— _Bruce_ sighed and massaged his temples while his dad almost choked on his own spit.

Jon felt a little bad. Only a little. They _did_ deserve an explanation.

“This isn't how we planned this,” Bruce said. “But Jon already has ideas, so we might as well clear it up now.”

Damian's heated glare turned to Jon, which made the latter put his hands up in defense.

“I'm still not sure about it, but I can guess. Besides,” Jon gestured randomly with his hands. “I think you have an idea too. You just don't want to accept it.”

Damian scoffed. “How dare you insinuate—”

“Damian.” Bruce's tone had them both sitting straight even though it was only Damian who was called.

Jon was still terrified of the Bat despite the looming fact that the man might soon be his stepdad.

_Kidding! What a weird thing to think about._

Jon noticed his dad placed a hand on Bruce's shoulder. He watched as the latter's face softened while they shared a look.

Oh.

_Oh._

“I can't believe the two of you are frolicking around each other!” Damian suddenly exclaimed, standing up from the sofa. He pointed at Bruce. “You– I...”

Damian went quiet. And when a tear fell from his eye, Bruce was immediately sinking on his knees and hugging him tightly.

Jon blinked slowly. Damian was crying. _Oh, frack._

“You are betraying mother's love.” Damian hiccuped. “And how could you replace me in your heart?”

“Son,” Bruce whispered as he caressed Damian's hair.

Jon knew he should look away, but he couldn't help but watch.

When they pulled away, Bruce wiped Damian's tears. “Your mother and I already agreed that we could never be anything to each other, but we're trying to remain amicable because you're extremely important to us. And I could never replace you nor do I want to, you hear me?”

Damian couldn't stop crying and Bruce kept on wiping his tears and kissing his forehead. “My heart is enough for all of you and my love for you is unconditional, habibi.”

Jon wanted to hug the both of them and squeeze them with so much love. He never saw Batman so gentle than that moment.

He glanced at his dad who smiled at him and opened his arms. Without any word, he went to him and let himself get hugged too.

“Pa, is Damian going to be fine?” Jon asked. It was muffled since his face was pressed against his dad's side, but he was Superman anyway. _He has superhearing._

“Well, you'll be with him, right?” His dad asked.

Jon pulled away from his dad and nodded enthusiastically. “Of course! Always.”

_What a silly question, pa. I've already told you before that I won't stay away from Damian._

His dad smiled at him and patted his head fondly. “Then he will be, Jon. Just like you will be okay because he'll be with you.”

Jon beamed and then turned to Damian who had already composed himself and was on the sofa again. He joined him and expectantly looked at his dads _(?)_ It was like earlier, but a lighter mood was surrounding them now.

“So...” Jon tapped his fingers against his lap and he could see his dad obviously suppressing a smile while Bruce raised an eyebrow. “You guys haven't really told us anything.”

Damian huffed. “Tell us what, Jon?” He mockingly asked, then gestured at their dads just like how Jon did earlier. “I think it's already obvious.”

Jon gasped and stared at his best friend. “Did you just–” He looked at Damian and their dads back and forth for a few times before he gasped again, eyes wide as he breathed, “You did.”

Damian smirked and said, “In Beyoncé's own words, _“what goes around comes back around.”_ ”

Jon gasped and tugged his hair with both hands. “You listen to Beyoncé!”

He pointedly looked at their dads as if to ask them, _“are you hearing this?”_ but he found them watching affectionately, his dad even laughing against Bruce's shoulder.

_Woah!_ A smiling Batman looked scary in his imagination, but a smiling Batdad, especially beside his dad, melted Jon's heart. Of course, he would never say that out loud.

Jon suddenly got an idea that made him grin mischievously as he turned to his best friend.

“Hey, Damian. Does this mean your dad is my dad too?”

Damian looked so offended when he let out a horrified gasp. “No!”

“And does this mean we're brothers now?”

“Hell, no.”

Jon heard their superdads chastised Damian for saying a bad word, but it was ignored.

“Ooh! We're Super Bros now!” Jon exclaimed.

“Shut up! I have Kryptonite,” Damian threatened, but his expression was clearly showing amusement.

Jon saw Bruce sighed, but there was a small smile playing on his lips and he heard his dad laugh once again. He winked at them and then went closer to Damian, acting like he was about to hug him.

“Aww! I love you too, brother– ow!”

_Okay, that backfired._

Jon heard their dads simultaneously shouted Damian's name, but he was busy giggling, which turned into a full laughter when he saw Damian huffing until they were laughing together.

_So worth it though._

Jon was finally able to process what just happened, sending him into another fit of laughter.

It was not a bad day for the Super Bros.

_Not bad at all._

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing through Jon's perspective. I hope I did them justice (even just a bit) and I also hope you like it!
> 
> Feedback is always welcome. Please water my inbox lol
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
